1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication arrangement and, more particularly, to an island type cellular based mobile communication arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication technology has known a rapid, spectacular development leading to an increasing use of telecommunication products such as cellular phones. Conventionally, several kinds of technique can be implemented in a cellular phone based communication. For example, an access technique of Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) and a duplex technique of Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) are adopted in a Global System for Mobile communication (GSM). In the GSM, if there is no need of making a call during a cyclic paging (e.g., one paging per 30 minutes), a cellular phone will not communicate with the GSM for location confirmation after a location updating procedure with respect to the GSM for saving electronic energy of the cellar phone. The GSM system only records the local area (LA) associated with the cellular phone. However, a single location area may cover more than 100 BTSs, each BTS being designated to cover a specified area known as a cell. In case of providing short message services (SMSs) to all cellular phones in some particular cells, the GSM system will confirm which cellular phones in the LA are located in the particular cells by inquiring all BTSs to page all cellular phones sequentially, and then all mobile station integrated services digital networks (MSISDNs) of all cellular phones in the particular cells are obtained. Next, the GSM system will provide SMSs to all cellular phones in some particular cells based on MSISDNs. This inevitably paging will increase the loading of the system and waste system resources significantly. Hence, a need for improvement exists in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.